


Safe

by PortalPanda



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: Little Sam has a nightmare. Flynn family cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Jordan Canas/Kevin Flynn, Kevin Flynn & Sam Flynn, Kevin Flynn & Sam Flynn & Jordan Canas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Safe

This is a strange dream.

Flynn is trying to work on… something. He’s on the Grid? Or at Encom? He heard Alan’s voice a moment ago, though Tron may have been the one using it. The point is, he can’t focus on what’s happening, because something keeps poking him on the arm. 

It doesn’t hurt or anything. The touches seem hesitant, and they’re spaced out enough that Flynn can try to refocus on what he’s  _ supposed  _ to be doing before it happens again and he loses his train of thought. Confusion is quickly turning to worry. What  _ is  _ that? He doesn’t see anything. It’s the middle of the night, and that’s too small to be Jordan’s hand...

“Dad?” Sam squeaks, and that finally pulls Flynn out of his dreams. 

He blinks, straining to see in the darkness, and a glance at the clock burns an ungodly hour into his retinas. He looks back at Sam, who’s all mussed curls and puppy dog eyes.  _ Man _ , he’s a cute tyke.

“What’s the matter kiddo?” Flynn asks. He reaches out to run a hand through his son’s mop of hair, and he leans into the touch, closing sleep-heavy eyes.

“I had a bad dream,” he sniffs. 

“ _ Aw _ .” Flynn can’t help the heartbroken sound that escapes him. Poor kid. “Why don’t you crash in here with us tonight? Hold on just a second.” 

He gives Sam one last pat on the head, then rolls over to face his wife. 

Jordan is still asleep, as peaceful and beautiful as ever; warm and close. Flynn takes a moment to admire her before kissing her forehead and gently nudging her back towards her side of the bed.

“Sorry, babe,” he murmurs, “I need you to move over.”

She complies, though she makes an unhappy noise as she does so. Once there’s room, Flynn scoops Sam into the air and settles him in the space between them. He feels Jordan shift as she begins to wake.

“What’s wrong?” Muddled by sleep, her voice sounds just as cute as Sam’s.

“Little man had a nightmare,” Flynn explains. 

He isn’t sure if asking about the dream will make things better or worse, but the kid seems pretty shaken up. He’s buried his face in Flynn’s chest, and is clinging to his arm for dear life. The grip slacks a little as Flynn smooths a hand over Sam’s back, trying to offer comfort. “You’re okay.”

“Momma,” Sam whines as his mother curls closer, “something was chasing me.”

Flynn tries not to smile as Jordan copies the heartbroken sound he’d made earlier. 

“It’s alright, baby,” she coos, wrapping an arm around him. “You’re safe. We’ve got you.” 

That’s true. Sam is now protected by a parent on either side, and is receiving cuddles from both of them. He starts to relax.

“You can go back to sleep, bud,” Flynn promises. “We’ll keep you safe. That’s what parents are for.” 

“Mhm,” Jordan hums. “Flynn?”

“What?”

“He’s already asleep.”

“Huh.” That’s hard to check, since moving too much would displace Sam, but he hears soft steady breathing and decides to take her word for it. “We’re getting pretty good at this.”

She tugs at his hand, pulling him just close enough to share a kiss before they join Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last thing I should be working on, but I've had lots of Flynn and Jordan thoughts this week, so here you go. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
